Same mission, New game
by Lady Darkshadow
Summary: Shadow is a 1st and only demoness to ever work for the Holy Order. Dracula is alive. Will she be able to work with Van Helsing and Carl?
1. Chapter 1

Same Mission, New Game 

She stood there scanning the surroundings. The rain kept pouring onto the cold streets of London.  
Her long trench coat (Like the one of van helsing's but no pockets or designs on it just plain black leather.) and black curly hair flowed in the wind. She took a quick whiff of the air, a scent came to her senses.  
'I can't belive they have me running after a child's worst fear.' she thought to herself. She ran into the direction where she picked up the scent. It brought her infront of a house. She guessed the inhabitants weren't that rich. Screams came from inside. The young woman kicked down the door and ran onto the 2nd level to find the family cowering in a corner. They pointed to the 'closet'. She took out one of her samurai swords (she has 2) and opened the closet. A mud/larva monster pounced on her. The inhabitants of the home yelled and ran out of the child's room. With one quick slash, she chopped off the head of the disgusting creature. It didn't die. She took the severed head and it growled at her. She took out a small vile and poured the contents into the beast's mouth. It turned into a puddle of mud. She put the sword back into it's sheath. She jumped out the window and landed on the cold streets of london. She headed back to tell them the 'news'.

The following night

Entering the Vatican and the cathedral, the young lady shook her hair leaving drop of water everywhere.  
She entered the confession booth where one of the priest took her underground where was situated the Holy Order. "Cardinal Jinette" she yelled. "Calm yourself, Shadow." the cardinal replied to her. No one knows her true name for she is no ordinary person. She obliges everyone to call her Shadow. "Did you take care of the Boogeyman?"he asked. "I don't know why you make me do such stupid 'errands'." she told him quite annoyed. "You know we are meant to rid the world of all evil." he explained to her. "Look, I don't really have a choice here." she answered. "That too is true. God has sent you to help in the fight of ridding the world of all evil." he reminded her. "Now, we have a more serious and more important mission for you. You will be assigned part--" "Don't even think of saying it. I don't even want to do jobs for you guys and now you want to give me some wanna be to show him the works?" she cut off the cardinal. "Let me finish what I was saying." he told her. She sighed and signaled him to go on. "I'm sure you've heard of Count Vladislaus Dragulia ." he asked and she nodded. The sound of the elevator screen opening intterupted your conversation.  
Down the stairs came a fairly tall man with brown hair and he was dressed in black.A hat covered his face.  
Next to him came a shorter man. He was dressed in fryier's clothes. He had red/brown hair. "It's good to be back!" said the shorter one. The tall one didn't say a word. "Gentlemen," the cardinal adressed them and they came to see him and beautiful young lady. Carl, the shorter of the two men, scanned Shadow from head to toe. He was dazzled. The one with the hat looked up, but Shadow still couldn't see his face. "This is Shadow,  
she will be working with you two on your next mission." he explained. "I'm Carl. Nice to meet you Miss Shadow." he introduced. The other man removed his hat and Shadow instantly knew who it was. "I am Van Helsing. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said being very gentleman like. Van helsing was very good looking.His eyes a medium brown and his hair met to his shoulders. Shadow's eyes glistened a way it never had before. The two shook each others hands, but as if she was in a trance she forgot to let go of his hand.  
"Oh!I apologize." she said snapping out of it. Van Helsing smiled. "So does this mean I don't have to go"  
Carl asked in relief. "Carl, you still have to go." objected the Cardinal Jinette. Carl tried to reason with the cardinal, but no luck for him. You actually felt bad for the fry. 'What's happening to me? I feel bad for the fry and I find the 'great' Van Helsing handsome? I must be kidding.' she thought to herself. "Dracula has been resurrected.Same mission,new game."the cardinal told the trio. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" the two other guys said together. The huntress showed no expression. She was used for the mission to be assigned and for it to be done. "I want the two of you to take him down for good. We're not sure where he is exsactly,  
but we have someone waiting in transylvania. She and Carl will be of assistance to you. " the cardinal told them. "So, there is a woman waiting for us in transylvania?" asked Carl. Shadow nodded. "Cardinal. What do you think you are doing? I told you I work alone, but you make me work here with Rocky and Bowinkle. So I let it slide and now you add another one? Why don't you make everyone here go on the mission!" she yelled at the cardinal. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She heard some of them asking each other 'who's rocky and bowinkle?' and other just stunned at her reaction. "WHAT?" she yelled at them.  
They all hurried back to work. "I'm going to have a walk. Have my swords sharpened." she ordered. "Who are you to order me?" the cardinal asked. She gave him a glare. "Fine. I'll do it myself." she handed her swords to one of the priest/blacksmith and she went out for some air. "Please excuse her." the cardinal told Van Helsing and Carl. " I need to tell you two something about her. She isn't like any ordinary person"  
he continued. "Yes I see. She is very difficult." Van Helsing told them. "No. She's just likes to work alone. As,  
I was saying. She isn't like anyone else. She, like yourself Van Helsing, was sent by god to rid the world of evil. But she has something more. She isn't human, she as anyone would call her a spawn of the devil, but at least she is on our side." she cardinal explained. "Sh...sh...she is a d..d..demon?" stuttered Carl. "It's not the first time we've had non-human aid." said Van Helsing. "Trust me Van Helsing. She if very diffrent from anything you've seen before." the cardinal added. "I sense no evil from her" the great hunter told them.  
Carl left to go get some weapons and stuff. Van Helsing was about to go outside and talk with Shadow.  
"Go on the roof. She's up there" the cardinal told him before he went out.

Outside

The rain has ceaced, but the wind still blew. The young demoness stood at the ledge of the building looking down at nothing in particular. "Hello Gabriel." she greeted Van Helsing. "Why do you and Dracula call me that? You two know about me and my past."he asked."Unfortunatly, you won't be able to remeber any thing until the time is right.I'll call you Van Helsing for now." she explained. She went up to him and stood right infront of him and she kissed him and went back inside. It was just a peck. Gabriel knew that she was toying with him.' She could have had the world under her finger if she wanted to' he thought to himself. He turned around and watched her leave for a moment and then followed her.

Back inside

Shadow picked up her blades and reattached the belt they were attached on. "Shall we go?" asked Van Helsing. Shadow smirked at him and there was a slight blush that was very unoticable,but not to her.  
"Do I really have to go?" asked Carl. Shadow gave him a pleeing look. "Fine." the fryar said. Shadow loved to have everything her way. The trio grabbed their stuff and left outside.

Outside Again

"So, how are we getting there?" asked Carl. "Since I can't fake being human and we don't have much time.  
I can go on foot." the demoness replied. "And we will meet you at the port." Van Helsing replied. The huntress leapt up and landed on top of a building and she hopped building to building until the port. It only took her a few minutes or so. She sat and waited for them while sailors hitted on her. "So how are me gonna get there Van Helsing? Should we try that little trick Shadow just did?" asked Carl. "Don't be foolish Carl.  
Are the transylvanian horses still in the stables?" asked the hunter. Carl nodded and they rode the horses to the port.


	2. Chapter 2

At the port

The two gentlemen saw their supernatural team mate getting hit on by a gang of sailors. "Hey lassie!How would you like to have some fun?" asked one of the perverts. "You're repulsive" Shadow told him and spat on him. The fat imbecile tryied to hit her, but she doged him and elbowed him behind the neck. His buddies got mad and tryied to attack her. Her kicked them and puched and within a minute they were all down.  
She looked at her partners and told them:"It's about time you two came. I was running out of things to do"  
Van Helsing laughed at her comment. Carl was still a little shocked a her fighthing abilities. "C'mon Carl. We gotta get going." called Van Helsing.

In transylvania

Carl rode with Van Helsing on one horse and Shadow alone on hers. They reached Anna's old mansion. The team put their horses in the stable. Gabriel took a deep breath before he entered and Shadow sighed. "I know it hurts" she said reluctantly. He gave her a look as in saying 'thanks'. She smiled. Carl felt really left out. He knew there was a connection between the two. 'Maybe it's cause they're both hunters and field agents?' he asked himself. They entered the main room. A young lady a wee bit taller than Carl, was standing near the window (Shadow is and inch shorter than Van Helsing). "Hello?" Shadow asked. "Oh! I'm sorry. " she turned and headed to Van Helsing and stopped right infront of him. "You must be Van Helsing." she said in a sweet voice that anyman could fall for. "Hello? We have a mission. You can flirt with him when we're done." Shadow interrupted. "And you should be Shadow." she said in a friendly tone and then she headed to Carl.  
"And you must be Carl." she said joyfully. "I'm Angelique" she introduced herself. "Ok now, fill us in"  
Shadow urged. "Ok. Here it goes. Dracula was supposed to kill all the Valerious, but since you killed him before he could kill Anna and since you killed Anna--" "How can you say that as if it was nothing. Plus, how can you say it to Van Helsing in his face." Carl interrupted. Shadow kept her gazed out the window. "Carl,  
it's ok. Go on Angelique." said Van Helsing. "Alright. And you can call me Angel. When Valerious entered pergatory, the devil gave him another chance. To kill you, Van Helsing and anyone who stands in the way.  
He wont let history repeat itself." she concluded. "It sound like he asked you to deliver that message from him." Shadow said coldly and left into the weapons room. Van Helsing and Carl staired at her in shock.  
"Don't worry she is always like that." assured Van Helsing. "Oh!I'm not" she said in a happy tone that would scare anyone. Carl left after Shadow's remark and they were only two remaining in the main room. Angel and Van Helsing talked for a bit. "So you still dont remember about your past?" asked the young lady. "Well,  
nothing before I served for the holy order." Van helsing replied. The two kept their gazes on each other. "It must be hard." Angel said while inching her face closer to his and before he can reply she kissed him. Van Helsing didn't return the kiss. When she realized he didn't return it, she stopped. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "Umm...it's ok." replied and he left and looked for Shadow.

In the weapons room

'What is happening to me? What was that? I'm supposed to receive the mission and get it done no questions asked. This time I...I don't know. ' she thought to herself. "I'm losing it" she said to herself. "Don't because we need you. That's why you were assigned to his to gether. To work as a team." a voice replied to her comment.  
Shadow kept stairing out the window. "She kissed you. I knew she was up to something.Now a days, people dont just gain trust the old fashion way. I guess times change. " she said. "Don't be to hard on her. She's never done anything like this.But I do sense something from her." informed Gabriel. "Yeah, sure. Would you like me to leave back to the vatican and tell the holy order that 'Angel' has it under control?" she said sarcastically. "No. You were sent to do this mission with me and Carl. Cardinal Jinette said she was only to aid us. " he said while approching her. He was about to put his hand on her shoulder, but she dissapeared in a puff of black smoke. "Shadow" he wispered.

On the roof of the mansion

Everytime Shadow was frustrated,angry,sad or any other thing, she always retreated to a roof top. It's a place where it's quiet and she can really be alone. She is closer to the sky and the wind feels better up there.  
'Why?I want to be on the good side.But that doesn't meen that I want to be human or that I want to change.  
I already am serving for the Holy Order. You are going to make me go crazy.' she said talking to the big guy up there.

Later, Inside the mansion

No one was really talking to each other. Van Helsing didn't want to talk to Shadow, because of their conversation from last night. He thought she was mad at him. Van Helsing was a wee bit pissed at Angel cause of what she did. Shadow wasn't gonna talk to Angelique, like hell she would. Carl was the only one being talked to. He knew it was his job to fix it. "Umm..guys?" Carl called out. The tree came into the living room. "You guys have to settle this.We're not gonna get anywhere." he told them. "Look, we're on a mission. You guys can fight over Van Helsing after we take down Dracula."explained Carl. "I'm not fighting iver Van Helsing. Angelique can have him all for herself." said Shadow. "Fine. Vlad's castle--I mean Dracula's castle is in Siberia." said Angelique. And they all set out for Siberia. Shadow didn't let Angelique know about her secret. 


	3. Chapter 3

In Siberia

"Boy, Dracula sure loves the cold places." complained Carl. "Aren't you cold Van Helsing?You're always wearing that same trench coat." she asked worriedly. "No. How about you Shadow? You ok?" he asked the demoness."Nope."she replied. She didn't feel the cold cause she was a demon. They found a giant fortress.  
"There it is." Angel pointed to it.

Inside the castle

The team went deeper and deeper into the castle, until they ended up into the ballroom. Suddenly they heard,  
a clapping sound. "Bravo Angel. You've done well." a voice said. They all turned around only to find Dracula.  
Angel turned to wisper "I'm sorry Gabriel." and she headed to Dracula's side. Shadow gave her an evil glare.  
"I told you we couldn't trust her." Shadow told Gabriel. But something very very surprizing happened,  
Dracula slapped Angelique so hard there was a red mark on her cheek. "Angel,my love. You didn't think I would find out?" he yelled at her. Shadow smirked. Dracula turned her head to the huntress. "You find that funny Elizabeth?" he asked her. "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" Shadow lost it. Her eyes turned a blood red.  
Her nail grew longer and sharper and a blue aura surrounded her. Carl ran behind Van Helsing. Shadow's dark blue tail was waving side to side. "Step aside Elizabeth. I want Van Helsing." Dracula asked 'politly.  
Angelique turned into her vampire creature form and attacked Shadow. The monster hunter took out his cross bow and pointed it at Dracula. The prince of darkness turned into his true self and attacked Gabriel.  
He shot the arrows at Dracula's heart.It didn't stop the foul creature. Dracula pounced on the knight of the Holy Order. Van Helsing took out a dagger blessed with holy oil and stuck it into his stomatch. Dracula let out a cry and stabbed Van Helsing right above the heart with his claws. The hunter yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"GABRIEL!" yelled Shadow. Her eyes burned with fire. She took out the stake hidden in her boot and shoved it right in the heart of Angelique. She turned into dust. "ANGEL!" yelled Vladisaus. Shadow took that chance to remove Dracula's unbeating heart and blass it with holy water. "NOOOOOOOO!VAN HELSING!" yelled Draculia for the last time and he turned to dust. Van Helsing lyied there on the floor coughing blood.  
Carl and Shadow ran to his side. "What do we do?" panicked Carl. Shadow took one of her swords and slit her wrist. Dark blue blood started flowing. "Are you crazy?" Carl kept panicked panicking. Shadow said no word. She put her wrist in Van helsing's mouth. "Don't ask questions just drink." instructed Shadow.  
Gabriel did what was told. He drank, but the taste was displeasing. "Carl remove his coat and his shirt." the young lady ordered and the fryier did what was told. The injured warrior slowly stopped drinking. "Try to keep drinking. Just try." she pleaded. He kept going. Carl watched Van Helsing's wound heal. "Shadow!It's working!" he said joyously. The trio felt the earth shake. "The castle it's crumbling!" Carl started panicking again. Shadow threw Van Helsing over her shoulder and grabbed Carl by the arm. She left up in the air and headed to exit as fast as she could. Carl was screaming at the top of his lungs. Once they were out and far enough from the falling castle, Shadow took off her coat and put it over the almost fully healed Gabriel.

Back at the Vatican

"Well done." The cardinal congratulated them. Carl went back to his inventing. For now, the order had no more missions for the trio.

Outside

There stood Van Helsing and Shadow. "It was Great working with you Shadow." said Van Helsing. They both staired into each other's eyes.They both slowly inched tehir faces closer and closer together and they kissed. Gabriel returned hers and shereturned his. It became more and more passionate. "I love you Gabriel. I've loved you even before we worked together."she told him. "So you were jealous of Angelique?" he teased.  
She hit him and they kissed. "I love you too. But how can you love me even before we worked together?" he asked. "You'll remeber when the time is right." she replied.

Later that night

I'm not going into details but, they ended up sleeping together. Let me tell you Gabriel is not only good at monster hunting.

In the small hours of the morning

Van Helsing was still asleep. Shadow took a quick shower and got dressed. She left a note next to his bed table and her cherished pendant. She never took it off until now. She kissed him on the forehead and he awakened but she dissapeared. "Shadow?" he asked. She was gone. He looked over to his bed table and read the note.

Dear Gabriel,

I do love you with all my heart, but it's just to easy if we just end it like this. You and I both know and we both like it the hard way. Keep this pendant as a reminder of my love for you. Till we meet again.  
Love,  
Shadow

Gabriel smiled after he read that letter. He wasn't sad that she left.

At the Vatican

"Cardinal. Do you not know how much power Shadow has in her body? She killed dracula in less than 5 minutes!" said carl to Cardinal Jinette. "Yes. But, she couldn't have taken him down by herself." replied his eminency."How?"asked the fryar. "Because...it complicated but at least it all worked out." explained Jinette.

A day or so later

Van Helsing returned to the vatican after some rest. "Hey! Good to see you back Van Helsing. Where's Shadow?" greeted Carl. "I don't know. I'm sure she'll come back." answered Van Helsing. "I'm sorry." said Carl."For what?" the hunter asked. "Because she left you." Carl replied. "Don't be." ended the legend. 


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later, on the roof of the St.Peter's basilica

Van Helsing looked over to the city wondering when his love will be back. He searched for her, but he didn't find her. She left another not saying that she will be back soon and he hoped soon enough. "Still,  
looking for me?" asked a female voice. The reknowned hunter turned around and his face light up. he ran and hugged his lover. "Watch the stomatch!" she complained. To his surprise, his demoness love was pregnant. "Is it...?" asked Gabriel. "Yes. It's yours." replied Shadow with a smile on her face. "It's a boy. What do you want to name him?" she continued. "How about Mikaël?" "I love it!" "And i love you. One question.  
How come your pregnancy is soo advanced only after a few weeks?" he asked. "Since i'm a demon the gestation period is shorter. Mikaël's childhood won't be as long as a normal child's, his will be faster.His growth will stop at about 20. He will be immortal. Mikaël is more demon than human. He will get older and older, but his looks will be the same but, he will not have as much power as a full demon but he will pretty be pretty strong." she said sadly. "But isn't that a good thing?" asked the father of the child. "Every child that isn't a full demon is extremly vulnerable to be corrupted by evil." she continued and stroking her stomatch.  
"I swear on everything of my being that I will protect this child, any future child and you." he sweared and Shadow hugged him. "I love you." she said and they went inside to see the Holy Order to tell them the news.

Underground

As soon as the couple descended that stairs, everyone was surprised. "Van Helsing. I see you've been busy"  
said Carl. Van Helsing smiled. The cardinal came to see them. "I hope the child will be a new addition to the family of the Holy Order." said his eminence. "What's his name?" asked the anticipated fryar. Most of the priest,monks and the rest of the Holy Order surrounded the couple. "His name will be Mikaël." replied the mother. They all smiled in excitement.

A few days later

"Van Helsing!" she winced in pain. "What? What's wrong?" he asked. "Ahhh! The baby! It's coming"  
panicked Carl. A few minutes later, the baby was born. Carl missed the birth because he fainted. The baby was crying. "Hush little baby, don't you cry..." sang Shadow in the most beautiful voice. Gabriel kissed her on the lips. "What a wonderful family." said one of the priests. "Are you two married?" asked the cardinal Jinette. "No." said Van Helsing. "We're not sure if we want to though. We love eac other but we talked about it. If we got married. We would be vulnerable and if the child loses a parent. It will be twice as hard for the remaining parent." said Shadow. "I agree. The child is already vulnerable to be corrupted by evil." agreed Van Helsing."Will we be able to call on one of you for any missions?" asked Jinette. "Just as long as somene is watching the child."said Van helsing. The baby had Orange/yellow eyes and a cute little tail. He could hide it if he wanted like his mother could.

Three years later

"Carl, can you watch Mikaël?" asked Shadow. "M...me..me?What that kid? It's a demon! It wont listen to me?" "Mikaël is a good boy." said Shadow. Carl finally agreed. The Holy Order has asked Shadow and Gabriel Van Helsing to patrol around transylvania just incase. The couple was pregnant with their 2nd baby.  
This time they had a girl and she was half demon, unlike her brother. Mikaël was 95 human. This baby girl was 50 demon and 50 human.

After the 2nd baby was born

The child was named Azurah. The two parents trained their kids to fight and taugh them right and wrong.  
They didn't force their children to serve the Holy Order. Azurah wanted to, but Mikaël thought it was pointless. Mikaël was a little stronger than Azurah because he was more demon than her, but they trained against each other and they couldn't beat each other. The most disturbing thing was that Mikaël kept asking why we were on the food side, why is it soo bad being evil and questions that have to do with being evil.  
Shadow became worried. "Gabriel, i'm worried about Mikaël." she said. "Yes, I know. Trust me, we raised him well." he comforted her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mikaël is now 20 and Azurah is 17

"Van Helsing!" screamed Shadow. She ran to find him, once she did she was panting. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She was crying. She had a cut on her shoulder. "What happened?" asked Van Helsing.  
"The worst has happened. Mikaël, he found out about Dracula and about my past. The time when I was still evil." she stammered. "He attacked me. He's on the evil side. He said why are we meant to vanquish all evil if I was evil myself and that we had liasons with evil creatures and since he's more demon than Azurah. He is being pulled to the evil side." she said and she barried her face into his chest. "Dad! Mikaël left. I tried to stop him." she said panting. Van Helsing hugged his daughter and Shadow still had her afce barried in his chest. If you saw the family together you wouldn't belive that Azurah and Mikaël were the children of Gabriel Van Helsing and Shadow. They all look about the same age. Van Helsing became immortal when Shadow made him drink her blood after they killed Dracula permanently. When I mean immortal i mean,  
their facial features wont change, they wont die of old age or sickness, but they can be killed. "Mom, it's gonna be okay!" Azurah tried to confort her mother. "Azurah, my dear, being evil is like a drug. It's hard to quit. You get addicted to it and it feels good to do evil." she sighed.

At the vatican, underground

"Cardinal Jinette!" yelled Van Helsing. "Yes. Coming Van Helsing!" he answered. Carl came to see Shadow,  
Van Helsing and Azurah."Where's Mikaël?" asked Carl. Shadow's eyes started to water. "He's on the evil side." said Azurah sadly. "I'm so sorry." said Carl. The Cardinal rushed in front of you. "I heard about your son."said he. "This time. It's your mission. You choose how to deal with him." he continued. "You mean dead or alive. You don't care right?" said Shadow coldly. "Don't think like that. He's our kid." explained Van Helsing.

Castle Frankenstein

"So you've decide to join us."said the sinister voice."Who are you show yourself!"demanded the young demon.  
"Calm yourself demon," said the voice and he showed himself. "I am Lucas and you are?" he asked. "I am Mikaël"  
he introduced himself. "Ah! The son of the great monster hunters,Van Helsing and Shadow. What makes you join the evil side?" he asked. "Because it's my nature and I am meant to be. My mother was evil and I will continue the legacy." he said. "1st let's destroy the Holy Order. Starting by the head of the Order." he said.  
Mikaël smirked and they starting planning the destruction of the Holy Order.

Van Helsing's place

Shadow sat on the floor, legs crossed and eyes shut. "He's at castle frankenstein." she said. "How did you find him mom?" Azurah asked."He's my kid. I can't just lose track of him." she answered while winking. "Shall we go?" asked Van Helsing. "Not all of us. Azurah stay here, we don't know what he's planing. I know i've trained you well. Do whatever it takes to protect whatever or whomever he's after." intructed Azurah's mother. Azurah nodded.  
So the two other knights if the holy order to castle Frankenstein.

A few days later

The couple finally arrived at castle Frankenstein. The snuck in. "Well, it's nice to see you two again." said Mikaël.  
"Mikaël!" his mother was abou to hug him till he backed away. "What's wrong honey?" she asked her son. "Mother, I am not a child. We can't just talk and make it all better." he said. "Maybe we can." insisted Van Helsing.  
"No!" he shouted. Shadow approched her son. Mikaël stepped back, his mother kept coming closer. "Are you challenging me?" asked the demoness. "I--" "No. I don't want and explanation. ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME"  
she yelled. Van Helsing stepped back. "I'm not in this." said Van Helsing. "Yes, I am." answered Mikaël. "Fine,  
do you want a fight till the death?" asked the huntress. "Whoa!Hold it there.You're not serious are you?" interrupted Van Helsing. Shadow turned to look at her lover and he saw that her light blue eyes had turned into a blood red.  
He knew it was time for him to shut up. Mikaël was scared. He didn't think his mother would even think of that.  
Mikaël has never seen his mother so angry that her eyes would turn red. Shadow drawed her two swords. "Go fetch your weapon." ordered the enraged female. Mikaël picked up an axe reluctantly. "Shadow, please reconsider!" pleaded Van Helsing. The father ran infront of his child and blocked the way of Shadow. "Move out of the way Gabriel Van Helsing." Shadow never used his full name. Mikaël hit his father in te back of the head with the bottom of the axe and dissapeared in a puff of black smoke. "Damn it! Why does it work when HE needs it"  
she cused. She put back the swords into their sheaths and ran to Van Helsing's side. She turned him over.  
"Stupid kids."he groaned.

At the Vatican

Azurah was sitting infront of the St-Peter's basilica. "Excuse me Miss." said a voice. Azurah raised her head.  
'Whoa!Hello gorgeous!' she thought to herself. "May I help you?" she replied. The man found it odd that a woman would be wearing pants. "Is this the St-Peter's basilica?" he asked most politely as possible. She nodded.  
'Should I ask if i can join him?No, I can't I have to keep an eye out.' she thought. "Would you like some company"  
she asked. "Umm...not this time. Would you like to go to dinner with me?" asked the strapping young man. "YES!" he exclaimed and she blushed. "Meet me here at sundown." he instructed before entering the basilica.

'If I were the Holy Order, where would I hide?' Lucas asked himself. He looked to the confession booth and smirked.  
"Forgive me father for I will sin." the evil being said to the priest on the other side. He could sense that the priest was confused. Lucas puched through the screen and snapped the neck of the priest. He found a button and pressed it. The Booth turned into a elevator where he descended to the Headquarters of the Holy Order.

"I came up with this new invention! It can help up fly for a shorter time. I call it a Jet Pack." exclaimed Carl. "Carl. Invent something useful!" said Cardinal. The two continued their conversation not knowing the danger lurking in the shadows.

Lucas watched the two talk for a while to learn more about them. Actually, just for the heck of it. He was going to toy with them and drive them to insanity before killing them. It was, his trademark. 


	6. Chapter 6

Back at castle Frankeinstein

"You've gone soft Van Helsing. You're not the man I once fell in love with." she said coldly. Van Helsing couldn't find the words to reply to that. "Let's go and get this all over with. Mikaël shouldn't have gone far, he doesn't have enough strength to get that far by teleport." Her voice now cold and lifeless. She too had gone soft ever since her 1st ever encounter with Van Helsing.

Flashback

He has never made her do this kind of job before. Surveilling 'the futur prince of darkness'. Why her? She was as good as any other demon he could find, even better. Perhaps that was the reason. She was better than any other demon he could find.But why this job?

Drip.Drip.Drip. The sound of water dripping. He couldn't find anything better than this? A man came into her view. She stood in the shadow watching, lurking. Satan had sent her to 'protect' this man. His name. Count Vladislaus Dragulia.  
'Pathetic little being.' she thought to herself. 'I don't know why I do this.' she continued to herself.

Crash! The sound of a door being broken into. "Help! Someone help!" screamed the Count. She stepped out of the shadows. A dark man pointed his sword at the helpless being. "Set your sword down." she ordered the dark man. She didn't expect him to actually pay any attention what so ever to her.

The count didn't care who she was and how did she get here, he just wanted to be rescued. She was a very beautiful lady.  
Long curly black hair that goes slightliy under her shoulders. Her black attires made her look like a hunter of some sort.  
He eyed her, but she was took busy keeping her glare at the man who is currently threatining his life. She said something to the man. No response. "Please help me!" he pleaded to the woman.

She looked down at him. He was on the floor with a pointed to his neck. She knew that he has eyed her, trying to get her attention. She snorted at him. 'Spoiled brat.' she thought. And she returned her attention to the situation at hand. She scanned the tall dark man. 'Not to bad. He fits the description of tall,dark and handsome.' she smirked. The man looked up to her.

"Are we gonna stay here all night or what? Get on with it!" the so called count urged. "Shut up!" the two warriors ordered.  
'Oh god. I'm soo dead.' the count thought.

He was waiting for her to make her move. Nothing was going to happen here. He found her quite the looker. She was pretty and she had that bad ass look. He smirked just as she did. But they both had jobs to do and they both were determined to ger it done.

'Let him kill the Count.' a voice ringed in her mind. 'Why? You sent me her for nothing?' she asked. Her boss was talking 2 her through telepathy. 'Just let him. The plan has changed.' he said. 'No! You can't send me where ever you want and then change your mind.' she protested. 'I SAID. LET HIM BE KILLED!' he yelled. That gave her a major head ache.  
She had no choice. What was he going to do with him even if she saved him.

The young lady backed down. He was surprised by this action. One moment she wanted to save him. The next she is going to let him die. He looked at her with questionning eyes.

"No!Please! Don't let me die." pleaded the count. She looked at the count with an agry glare and he shut up. She looked back to the man. She sensed something non-human in him. Something supernatural. She somehow felt attracted to him.  
How she longed for a companion whom she could trust and love. She shook her head. 'This kind of thinking can get me killed. Or worse. Stop it get these thoughts out of your head. You are a demon! One of the mightiest of them all. You cant feel for that insignificent man.' she thought. What if this stranger meant something to her. She wanted him. She shook her head. 'What is going on with me.' she asked in her thoughts.

The hunter watched her. He was fascinated by her. He wanted to learn more about this creature. He knew she wasn't human. He knew she was a creature of the night. He longed for someone like him. Someone who can relate. It's like if he had known for for so many year and had naver known her at the same time. He liked this mysterious being.

She saw that he was lost in a train of thoughts. 'This is not going anywhere!' she tried to inform her boss. No response.  
She sighed. "Ahem!" she cleared her throat, making him snap out of it.

'Oh right.' he thought to himself. He raised his sword and let it come crashing down onto the now dead body of Count Vladislaus Dragulia. He wanted to ask so many questions. He wanted to get to know her. But he knew he couldn't.  
He had a mission. So did she. He turned and headed out the door.

"Wait!" she called out. "What's your name?" she asked. "Gabriel. Gabriel Van Helsing." he replied and continued leaving.

Back to the present.

'I've gone soft. Way too soft.' she thought. She began to feel diffrent kinds of feelings all at the same time. Hate. Anger.  
Sadness. Frustration. All kinds of things. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'This should have never happened! He is the reason I ended up working as a pet for the Order. He made me go soft. He...' she couldn't continue. She didn't want anything anymore. She liked it better on the evil side. No feelings. No worries. Nothing. Life was much simpler. 


	7. Chapter 7

It's sundown, at the vatican. 

Azurah waited for the young man. He finally arrived after a few minutes. "I forgot to introduce myself when we met. I am Lucas Dragulia." he kissed the back of her hand. 'Dragulia...that sounds familiar...' she thought to herself."I am Azurah Van Helsing." she introduced herself.

'So this is the daughter of the great Van Helsing.' he thought to himself. 'What a catch!' He studied her features. Her hair was a curly black. The only thing that ressembled her father was her eyes. She looked like..familiar. She was very beautiful. Lucas didn't know of this child of Van Helsing. He only knew of a son named Mikaël.

"Shall we go?" she asked. "Yes. We shall!" and they left.

They had a pleasant night. 'What is this I am feeling for her? Is it love?' he asked himself. 'No. It can't be.' he said.

Days went by

Shadow hadn't spoken to him for days. She hadn't spoken to anyone. He didn't know what was wrong! He couldn't stand to see his one and only love in this state. "Shadow. Please talk to me." he pleaded. She stayed quiet. She didn't look at him.  
"Do you still love me?" she asked. "Why are you asking this? Don't you already know?" he was very worried. "Look, into my eyes and tell me you love me." she asked. He did it and now she knew he meant it. "You're not the same person Gabriel. Neither am I." she explained. "I know, Shadow. I know." he answered. "We've both gone soft." he said sadly.  
"If it ends up like this. I don't think we should stay together anymore." she said.

It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. But it was for the best. She loved him too much to let go. "I'm soo sorry Van Helsing." her voice faded. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Plea--" he got cut off by Shadow putting her finger on his lips. Making him stop talking. She kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss ever. It was the last time they were together as a couple. When the kiss ended. Everything was now formal. No lovey-gooey. This was serious work.

He tried his best fighting the tears. So, did she. It was very hard. Gabriel felt dizzy and he stumbled over. Shadow shook him and tried to wake him up. He was unconcious.

In his sleep, Gabriel saw the night when they 1st met. After a while, he woke up.

"Gabriel." she said relived and she hugged him. She smiled. "I remeber! The 1st time we met!" he said. She was surprised.  
"Let's stop them." he said and kissed her it was only a peck thought. "We better hurry." she said.

Back with Azurah and Lucas

While Lucas was talking her attention was completly diverted to him. He noticed her stairing. She hung on every word he said. His accent was soo irresistible. Her brown irises was concentrated on his emerald green ones. He had one gold earring. "Let's talk about you." he said and she snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry." she said knowing he caught her stairing.  
"Me? What about me?" she asked.

"How about..your family? Tell me about them." he said. She didn't know what to say. 'I can say that my father is the great Van Helsing! But I already told him my last name...Oh well.' she thought. "I guess you might have already figured out that Van Helsing is my father..." she trailed off..she was worried that he wouldn't like her because of her fathers reputation towards normal people. He was considered a murderer to people he never actually met him,especially the police.  
He was also considered a holy man to people whose lives he saved.

'I was right. She is his daughter. Now, to find out about her mother and siblings.' he thought. "What about your mother?  
She must be very pretty, cause you inherited her genes." he said. It was a pretty corny line, but the thought was sweet.  
She blushed.

'Should I tell him about my mom? She IS a demon.' she thought. "Can I trust you?" she asked. "I swear to God." he smiled.  
She leaned in closer, so no one would here. Even though they were in a private booth in the most fanciest restaurant in town. "My mother is Shadow, she is a demon..." "So your part demon?" he asked. "Yes..." she said sadly. "I have a secret of my own...I am a vampire." he said.

She laughed. "Are you serious?" He turned red. "Oh my god...you are serious..." she realized he really was serious. "But I--""You thought all vampires died when your father killed my father?" he cut her off. "HOLY SH--" "Calm down!  
You dont want 2 much attention directed to us." Azurah nodded. She ran her hand through his hair. 'I hope he's not like his father...' she hoped.

The vampire read her mind. He got confused. "I'm sorry. I..I have to go." he payed the bill and left. Azurah ran after him. "Why are you leaving?" she asked once outside the building. "I need to find out something." he replied. "I'll help you!" "No, I have to find if I am like my father." he said.

She then knew that he read her mind. "I didn't mean it that way! I never knew your father but my parents. My parents they told me about him." she explained. "I knew my father. I know what you mean. My father was evil. I don't want to be like him..." Azurah put a conforting hand on his shoulder. He pulled away. "Don't worry. Meet at the basilica tommorow." and he kissed her.

She stood there. 'And I thought mom was complicated.' she thought. She watched him leave. He flashed her one smile before leaving. When he was gone, she started walking back to the Order HQ.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's not done! Part 8 coming soon!


End file.
